The utilization of tubing in structural applications requires that the tubing end be prepared by suitable notching elements so that it can be joined to another similar tube by either welding or brazing. Prior to the J. Vogel U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,519 Aug. 9, 1938, most of the tubular ends in structural applications were formed by either cutting out the notch by a flame cutter or by sawing. These methods were slow and uncertain and in most instances left an ill fitting notch which would have to be reworked. With the advent of the aforementioned patented method of the prior art, the preparation of tubular joints became greatly facilitated and various improvements have been made which includes prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,073,195, 3,005,369, 3,033,066, 3,073,195, 3,074,302 all relating to improved apparatus for tubing notching. The present invention relates to an improved apparatus particularly suited to cut notches of a few different diameters in a tube utilizing a single cutting die wherein the cutting die is connected to the lower terminal end of a reciprocating ram. The cutting die shears the tube as it is supported in a tube support which includes improved adjustable elements operating to accommodate various cutting operations.